With the pervasiveness and exponential growth of the “connectedness” of the population it would be ideal if advertisement could take advantage of this connectedness and could be directed to the group of truly potential customers, even individuals, rather than using the broad approaches of the past—billboards, magazines, newspapers, etc. While television commercials can be more narrowly directed due to the growth of specialized TV channels, such focused advertisement is hard to achieve in other media.
There is a growing market for more and more targeted, specialized media. One such market is based upon the growing foreign born population in the US and the wide ethnic diversity within that population. For example, Latin Americans make up 52% of the US foreign born population and the Asian community makes up 26%. This diversity creates a large demand for ethnic directed media. To fulfill the demand for the many possible varieties of such specialized media would require huge amounts of bandwidth and a large number of frequency licenses within the limited and already crowded usable transmission spectra.
As all types of wireless communication and interaction are becoming more commonplace music, video, large amounts of data, and programs are now available to every cell phone user, satellite radio subscriber, mobile email user, and notebook computers roaming throughout ‘wired’ fast food restaurants, libraries, stores, office buildings, and even whole cities. The newly implemented HDTV, while more efficient than previous analog transmission, will be using more and more of the limited and valuable spectra. Constantly improving compression CODECs have increased the quality of content available over narrower bandwidth but there are still limitations on quality and a limited number of available transmission frequencies.
While, Wi-Fi, WiMax, 3G, 4G, Lite, etc. pathways can supply basic demand for all types of content, high quality real-time video and audio is still best served by over-the-air and satellite transmission. However it is now even more difficult to find space on the Broadcast Bands. With this overcrowding of the air waves, a desire to serve narrow, specialized markets would require lots of infrastructure and be monetarily prohibitive. Spectrum licenses and equipment for a single channel/station, let alone multiple channels, would be out of reach for a small niche market.
The invention of the present application is used to spread digital content to small niche markets by providing the method and means to supply multiple channels of data over existing pathways using limited bandwidth. The present invention can be used to increase advertising revenue for the suppliers of the niche content by providing a means for customer directed advertising, through data collection and analysis, for the purposes of demographic modeling.